


Spin the Bottle

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Friend Cock Block, Dry Humping, F/M, Kenma is Confident but Quiet, Nipple Play, Spin the Bottle, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: You're dragged to a party by your thirsty friend, and the party group ends up playing Spin the Bottle. Who still plays a game like that in college??? You land on Kenma who looks very disinterested in this entire night.How will things play out for the two of you tonight?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt about this last night and HAD to get it on paper.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Friday night, mid-semester of the first half of your junior year, and you had nothing to do. Well, twenty minutes ago you had nothing to do. Now, you were hurrying to get dressed because your best friend was demanding you go to this party the volleyball team was throwing. 

“It’s not  _ just  _ the volleyball team, but Kuroo’s gonna be there, and I wanna be in his line of sight as much as possible.” Your friend, Jada explained as she tossed clothes at you.

Right. The “super sexy, athletic, international student, volleyball god” that you heard about practically everyday. Your friend got to see the guy every night when the women’s team gave up the court for the guys to practice, but she never bucked up the courage to say anything.

“What do you need me to come for? Why don’t you just ask him out?” You asked as you shoved your legs into a pair of black leggings with criss-cross cut-outs at the ankles. At least she’d thrown you comfy clothes. You threw on your favorite sweater, one of the cover of your favorite JRPG, and slipped on a pair of white sneakers.

“I don’t  _ need  _ you to come. I just think you should get out more! All you do is study and sit on your laptop. Hurry and do your makeup! I don’t want to be late and give Kuroo a chance to look at some other girl.”

“Hey, I do other stuff.” You grumbled and you snatched the mascara tube from her outstretched hand. Five more minutes and you were ready.

The party was at one of the high-rise apartment complexes usually occupied by legacy kids whose parents donated a lot of money to the university. You’d never even been in this one, and you tried not to ogle at how fancy everything was as you rode the elevator up to the very top.

You were immediately greeted by blaring music and someone on Jada’s team who ushered you both in and straight to the drinks. You could see her eyes darting around the place, obviously searching for this Kuroo guy. You had no idea what he looked like, so you were useless on that front. 

The teammate, you thought she may have said her name was Shay, proceeded to pour you a drink that was most definitely 80% top shelf vodka with a splash of Sprite. You cringed as you stared down into the glass while your friend chatted and started asking about Kuroo.

“Oh yeah, he’s in the pool room! Come on I’ll show you.” Shay shouted over the music and grabbed your friend by the wrist to lead her off. Jada spared you an eager waved as she sauntered off after her teammate to find her man.

You were actually relieved to be alone and took that moment to dump the entire drink and just refill your glass with soda. Drinking wasn’t really your thing but especially not in a house full of strangers. You were more than happy being the mom friend or designated driver.

A group of rowdy guys started to pour into the kitchen, shoving and jumping over each other as they fought for space at the counter for drinks, and you immediately bee-lined out of there to hopefully find a dark corner to wait out the night for your friend to be ready to leave.

The living room where the main party was bumping was thankfully pretty dark aside from the led lights on the ceiling flooding the room in red, and you took an empty spot on the couch, pulled out your phone, and began scrolling Twitter.

Occasionally, you would look up from your feed to people watch or get line eyes of Jada, but mostly you just vibed to the music and sipped on your soda. You definitely didn’t know anyone here, but you weren’t at all bummed about having anyone to talk to. Honestly, there was something entertaining about being sober and watching a bunch of drunk, horny college students fumble around and dance and try to hit on each other.

After awhile, you were interrupted from the never-ending social media scroll by an exceptionally tall guy with blonde hair and glasses. At least you thought his hair was blonde. Everything looked blue now under the LED lights.

“Hey everyone’s gathering in the pool room to play a game. You in?” He didn’t really seem interested in the game himself, so you wondered if he’d been sent just to round people up. You shrugged. Why not? You’d never played pool before, but you could learn. Or at least watch the others play.

You followed the blonde back through the house and into the pool room where the lights were brighter and the music wasn’t too loud. Most of the party was sitting down in a circle on the floor, and you could see that the pool table had been shoved against a wall. Before the confusion could even settle, a very typsy Jade sauntered up to you and dragged you further into the room to take a seat next to her.

“Come on, best friend, we’re playing Spin the Bottle!” She announced and whooped as you took your places on the floor.

“Who the hell plays Spin the Bottle in college?” You questioned, looking across the circle to find most people looking content to play.

“Come ooooon, Kenma. Everyone is playing. Just sit down. You might not ever even get landed on.” 

You looked up to see a taller guy with dark, spiky hair, shoving a shorter guy with two-toned hair into the circle. The bleached blonde muttered something you couldn’t hear, but Jada was leaning over to you anyways.

“That’s Kuroo. The taller one.” She whispered although maybe not as quietly as she thought. “I’m totally hooking up with him tonight.”

“Who’s the guy with him?” You asked, intrigued by the way he plopped down and pulled out a PSP in the middle of a game about making out. He clearly did not care or want to be here, so you wondered why he was.

“He’s best friends with Kuroo. This is his house. He trades stocks or something and owns a whole company, so he’s loaded.”

_ Woah,  _ you thought to yourself as you turned back to look at him. At least it made sense why he was here.

The game began without you really realizing it because you were drawn to the gamer across the circle. For reasons you couldn’t explain, you wondered what he was playing and what he was studying, and where he was from, and what his company was about. You only registered that the game was going when Jada crawled into the middle of the circle, reluctantly at that, to kiss a freckled redhead in a band tee. It made you chuckle until her Kuroo spun and it landed on the blonde from early.

Instinctively, you grabbed your chest, watching as Kuroo very eagerly stepped into the circle to complete the challenge. The way he gripped the back of the blonde’s next and their tongues mingled between them told you everything you needed to know about the fate of your friend’s crush. 

You couldn’t make yourself look at her, though and instead focused on the bottle being rolled over to you. It was your turn and the circle was cheering you on as they had done every spin before. Jada gave you a solid pat on the knee that felt so solemn, and you leaned forward, spun it clockwise, and sat back to wait for it to stop.

You didn’t want to be playing this game at all, especially with strangers, but you figured Jada would probably want to leave soon, so you only have to get through one little peck with someone.

The bottle, one full of white wine, slowed and slowed and slowed until finally landing in front of the one other person who very clearly did not want to be here.

_ Damn.  _

The gamer didn’t even look up until Kuroo started hollering in his ear and strongly nudging him to put the handheld down. Your breath hitched as you watched him pause his game and look up with the same blank expression he’d carried for the duration of the game thus far.

Finally though, his eyes locked with yours and it felt like time slowed down for you.

You felt worse for him than you felt for yourself and wondered if he was nervous about participating. You definitely got that vibe from his quiet nature. He struck you as shy and not the type to be here at all.

Or maybe you were just projecting.

Kenma started crawling into the circle, a complete surprise to you. You were  _ sure  _ he would just refuse to play along, and it wasn’t until Jada slapped your arm that you scrambled to your knees to shuffle into the center where he was already waiting with those same bored eyes that made you more curious each passing minute.

Finally, you were chest to chest with him, taking in his scent and ignoring the ache in your knees as you tried to stamp out the unwanted butterflies in your stomach. You could tell now that his disinterested eyes were golden like darkened honey and amber. When neither of you made a move, you got the ridiculous urge to introduce yourself as if that would make this whole cringe-worthy experience somehow easier for him.

“Um hi, I’m-”

But you didn’t get to finish because Kenma reached up, grabbing the side of your face with the whole of his hand, dragging his thumb across your cheek, and pulled you into a kiss.

Like a  _ real  _ kiss. Not some meager little peck that awkward, shy people might do to get out of this situation as fast as possible. It was almost like he  _ wanted  _ to kiss you. His eyes were even closed, and when you realized that fact, you rushed to shut your own. Your senses were shut off to everything but the man in front of you.

His lips were soft and sweet like cherry candies as they shifted and slotted with yours, and when his other hand came up, just as soft as the other to really cup your face and hold you to him, it took all your unoccupied focus not to literally  _ whimper  _ into his mouth. And as if that wasn’t enough to make warmth pool in your belly, his tongue peaked out, brushing against your bottom lip, teasingly asking for more.

But just as you were about to open up for him, Kenma pulled back, muttering a quiet  _ ‘fuck’  _ against your lips, before creating real distance between the two of you. When you opened your eyes again, specifically because your senses were coming back into focus and Jada was practically cheering for you from her spot on the floor, Kenma’s face was void of expression as if nothing had happened at all. 

That fact really rattled you as you watched him go back to his own spot and grab the PSP he’d left there, but the moment was gone, and you had to move so that the game could continue. You sat back down and time finally resumed normal speed. Jada got to kiss another random player, but you or Kenma were ever landed on again.

It bothered you how much you hoped the bottle would skip over him at each new spin. You noticed yourself releasing a held breath everytime the bottle stopped and it wasn’t pointed at him. You didn’t even know the guy, everytime you glanced in his direction, the tingling on your lips would intensify.

You knew you were looking over to him a lot. If your eyes weren’t on the bottle, they were on Kenma, but he never once looked up from his screen, and that bothered you, too. How could he kiss you like that, basically leaving you in a stupor, and then be completely unaffected? And why did he swear under his breath before?

The longer the game continued and the longer you pondered these questions, the antsier you got until you had to completely get out of the room.

“I’m gonna grab a drink.” You muttered to Jada before getting up and heading to the kitchen. You thought you might actually drink at this point. That 80% cup of vodka sprite sounded really good at this point. Anything to calm the nerves.

Actually, being away from the party was a big relief, so you took a moment to just lean back against the counter and close your eyes. Of course, those amber eyes and blonde tips immediately manifested at the front of your mind because how could you escape that interaction so easily? No, you’d be thinking about kissing Kenma for weeks.  _ At least. _ You gripped the edges of the countertop and sighed at how riled up this man had gotten you.

Maybe Jada was right. Maybe you needed to get out more if only so you didn’t end up having heart palpitations for every interaction you had with a man.

...but your heart didn’t flutter when that tall blonde spoke to you in the living room…

You groaned to yourself and finally turned to reach for the vodka bottle.

“Hey.” Came a soft voice from behind you just as you’d topped off your glass with cranberry juice. The sound made you jump and slam the jug down a little too fast, splashing juice dark red juice all over your t-shirt.

You gasped and then groaned again because now you’d made a mess and some of the juice had even fallen down onto your shoes and the floor.

“Geez you scared shit out of me, d-” When you turned and saw Kenma standing in the entryway, you froze in surprise. Was it your luckiest day or your most curse at this point?

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He walked further into the room, opened a drawer, and pulled out a towel to hand you. “I like your shirt. That game is a classic. Do you still play?”

You accepted the towel and began wiping at the soaked in stains as if they’d actually come out.

“Damn this thing is ruined.” You sighed. “Anyways, yeah I do. Not as often as I’d like with school and everything, but I try to eke out a few hours a week to game.” Was this guy really talking to you? And complimenting you? The thought made your cheeks flush lightly because in no time at all, you were kind of swooning over a complete stranger. “I-I saw your custom PSP. It’s really cool...what were you playing?”

“Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts. Ever heard of it?” He answered in that same soft, monotonous tone. It drew you all the way in.

“Yeah!” You responded eagerly because related to him to mean more time with him, and you had definitely played. “I 100% cleared the PS4 remaster!”

“Oh yeah? Cool.” His eyes dropped to where your hands were still rubbing at the stain on your chest.

“Do you want another shirt to change into? We can throw that one into the wash in the meantime.”

While that sounded like the plot to a bad porno, Kenma’s bored expression wiped that idea from your mind immediately. He wasn’t into you. He was just being nice.

“O-oh um, sure. That would be nice. Thanks.” 

He gestured for you to follow him with a simple head nod and you rushed to do so. As you walked down a long hallway, you noticed how much quieter it was on this side of the house. You could barely hear the music anymore by the time you reached what you assumed to be his room, especially when he closed the door. As he rummaged around in an exceptionally large walk-in closet, you stood in the middle of the floor, looking around and admiring his things.

A completely decked out desk area complete with what looked like a ton of streaming equipment. Shelves full of figures and plaques from YouTube and gaming championships. A seriously unbelievable collection of retro Nintendo games. Pictures of what looked like him in highschool on a volleyball team with that Kuroo guy.

This guy was living some kind of dream. One you could only imagine.

“You can sit down.” Kenma said as he came out with a t-shirt for you. “Sorry about all the stuff. It’s probably overwhelming.”

“No not at all!” You rushed to say as he handed you the shirt. “Your whole house is really cool, but this room is definitely the best so far...thank you, by the way.”

He looked at you for a moment, and you tricked yourself into believing that his expression displayed a bit of intrigue for just a second. But then he turned around.

“Change into that and toss me yours.”

You started to do as you were told, kind of hoping he would turn around and see you mid-change. If your personality or looks weren’t enough to interest him, maybe your tits would be? 

_ Oh wow girl. Gross. _

You frowned at your own ridiculous thoughts, slumping over with the new shirt resting in your lap. You’d never sounded so desperate, and that fact embarrassed you greatly. Thirsting over some stranger you didn’t even know was  _ not  _ a good look. You wondered if Kenma could tell. Like maybe he could see it in your face, and that majorly turned him off. Or maybe it wasn’t even that deep. Maybe he just thought you were ugly or fat or your hair was too out of control or your lips were a weird shape or-

“Are you okay? Do you want a different shirt?” Kenma asked as he turned around. 

_ Right.  _ You were supposed to be changing, not anxiety-spiraling.

When he finally faced you entirely, he froze. His expression was the same as before, but you watched his eyes slowly shift from your face, down to your chest, linger there for a moment, and then finally come back up. Those golden honey irises locked with yours, and you couldn’t even get your lungs to breathe properly. Did he just…? Did his eyes actually travel down to your…?

“It looks like the juice stained your bra, too.” His eyes shifted back down and yours followed. Of course he wasn’t looking at your chest for any sort of enjoyment. You were just a colossal klutz, and he was pointing it out as any kind person would do. And sure enough, the simple, white, racerback bra you’d worn had splashes of pinkish-red all over it. 

“Damn it, I’m such an idiot.” You mumbled and moved the shirt he’d given you to the side. 

“No you’re not. I scared you remember? Just that off, too. I’ll wash both.” He said it so easily as if getting half naked with a stranger was truly no big deal, but you nodded anyways, waiting for him to turn around.

Except he didn’t turn around. Your stomach did a flip, heart rate picking up as you ran through what that could possibly mean...did he want to see? Was he so unphased that seeing wouldn’t matter at all to him? A few more moments passed with neither of you budging before you decided to say fuck it and just pull the supportive fabric over your head. 

As bold as that moment had felt, as soon as your breasts dropped and your nipples hardened at the cool temperature of the room, you felt your skin grow hot and flushed. You couldn’t dare look up at Kenma now and just gathered your shirt and bra to hand over to him as you stared at the floor.

Kenma approached you and took the soiled clothing, and you watched his sneakers, waiting for him to retreat. But again, he did not, and that finally prompted you to lift your head, expression displaying nothing but confusion.

“You’re cute.” He said, clearly amused by the way he smiled down at you. “I wanted to see, you know. Don’t be so embarrassed by your body. It’s awesome.” 

Damn, he was quiet but definitely not shy. Quiet and confident, and boy did that turn you on. He walked to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob.

“I’ll be right back. Put that shirt on...or don’t.” And before you could even stop to think or second guess, you challenged him, forcing out the only drop of confidence you really had. This guy  _ was  _ making you feel pretty bold after all.

“Get rid of yours, and I’ll leave mine off.” God, your heart was beating so fast as you barely managed to get the words out, but he turned back, smirk plastered across his face, and said, ‘Deal’ before exiting the room leaving you there half-naked and shocked.

Deal? For real?? You looked around the room, down at the shirt he’d given you, down at yourself briefly, trying to figure out what to do with this...development of sorts. Playing it cool had kind of worked, right?  _ Yeah, play it cool. Don’t seem so thirsty. _

You noticed the Animal Crossings branded Nintendo Switch perched on a shelf near the TV in here and hatched your ‘Play it Cool’ plan. When you turned the console and the TV on, you noticed the very classic Mario Kart already in and loaded up.

_ Perfect,  _ you thought as you pressed Start and grabbed a couple of controllers before making your way back over to the bed. Half naked Mario Kart was a totally cool thing to do, and focusing on the race would mean that you weren’t focusing on Kenma’s body. Or your own for that matter.

You decided to play a solo race while you were alone to re-acquaint yourself with the controls and not look like a total fool. You loved Mario Kart, but you hadn’t played in awhile. You choose 150cc, your character and kart specs, and Moo Moo Meadows before settling in to play, shifting the controller you left next to you for Kenma until it was perfectly straight and visible. Once the race started, you really began to relax, honing in on the tiny shifts and reflexive button clicks required to maintain your lead and win. You chewed on your bottom lip as you threw a red shell backwards to slow one of the computers, but as hard as you tried to remain focused when Kenma re-entered the room, you couldn’t stop your gaze from travelling over to the door where he was currently pulling his shirt over his head. 

This man was really full of surprises, you noted as you took in his pale skin and muscular, toned body. No one would ever guess by the oversized hoodie he had on before. You stared openly for so long that the game started blaring a warning about you driving the wrong way.

“Shit.” You muttered, having to practically tear your eyes away from Kenma to turn your cart around and try to save the race. Kenma turned away from you, crossing his arms and giving a gorgeous view of his equally fit back, shoulders, and waist, and with minimal glances over to him, you managed to finish in second. 

“Nice recovery.” He finally turned back to you, very notably  _ not  _ looking at your exposed chest but at your face instead.

“U-uh thanks. Wanna play? Figured we have a while before the laundry is done.” You picked up the second controller and offered it to him.

“Nah, maybe later.” Kenma started walking towards you, his answer causing you to frown.

“Did...you wanna go back to the party, then? No need to sit around with me, really. I’ll be fine.” He was still coming closer, right towards you, and was he smirking just slightly? No, you must have been imagining things.

“Nope. I’m exactly where I wanna be.” He responded in such a low, sultry voice. He took both controllers from your hands, placing them on a nearby nightstand before slinking up to you, nudging your legs apart with his knee to stand between them, leaning forward as you instinctually leaned back so that he could hover over you, hands resting at both sides of your head. 

Your heart was racing probably even more than in the Spin the Bottle circle as Kenma came up right in front of you, mere inches away. He stared right into your eyes, his amber ones shining with mischief and amusement as you tried to steady your breathing.

“Do you want to go back to the party?” He asked quietly, cherry flavored breath fanning over your face as he spoke.

Did you even have to think about it? Absolutely not. You couldn’t dream of leaving.

“No.” It came out sounding way more confident than you felt, and Kenma’s smirk widened with your answer.

“Good.” 

And then he surged forward, pressing his lips against yours again just like you’d been fantasizing about all night. Immediately, you whimpered into the kiss, and Kenma responded by taking your face into both his hands again. It was just like you remembered from earlier but somehow 1000 times better. He swiped his cherry wet tongue across your bottom lip, prompting you to open up for him, and you did so eagerly. 

“Mm you taste sweet like pudding.” He smirked down at you, bleached strands hanging like a curtain around the two of you. “My favorite.”

“Lucky me then.” You mused and pulled him back in, throwing your arms over his shoulders, taking the open opportunity to run your fingers through the hair at his nape. His hair was silky soft, another thing that surprised you. Honestly, you were glad that he was smashing all of your assumptions to pieces.

“Hey, do you maybe wanna get more comfortable?” Kenma asked as he pulled back from you a greater distance this time.

You flushed red like a watermelon. More comfortable? Did he mean…?

“U-um I’m not really prepared to-”

“No, I mean just further up on the bed. You’re hanging half off. I figured that can’t feel the greatest.”

_ Oh.  _ Right, that totally makes sense. You punched yourself mentally for jumping to conclusions.

“Sure.” You nodded and waited for him to climb off of you, so that you could scoot back towards the pillows.

“Don’t worry.” Kenma said, crawling over to where you were self-consciously covering your stomach, boldness having seeped out of you by now. “I don’t expect that at all, nor would I ever ask this early on into knowing someone. I just want to kiss you some more. Maybe please you if you’re up for it. No pressure.” He laid on his side next to you, glancing down at your nervous position for a moment.

You couldn’t tell, but he was planning to make it a personal mission to banish those insecurities from your conscience.

“But...why?” It was embarrassing to be asking a stranger why they were showing interest in you. It felt desperate and like the kind of thing that would scare a guy off, but you were genuinely  _ so curious.  _ This wasn’t an attempt to fish for compliments. This was you trying to really understand what someone like Kenma would want with someone like you. Why someone like Kenma would be laying half-naked next to you basically asking to please you for nothing in return.

He simply shrugged and smiled at you.

“I saw you when you walked in. Thought you were cute. I liked your shirt and thought we might have something in common. Then I saw you again, pouring liquor down the sink and taking plain soda. I found that interesting seeing as you walked into a college party full of drunks. I figured we had one more thing in common. Then you sat on your phone, reading and scrolling instead of socializing with the party-goers. You have a really cute smile when you read something you like and think no one is watching you...oh and you’re a great kisser.” He added that at the end as if it was an afterthought and not a deciding factor in all of this. “I wanted to get to know you...and I figured getting you off might be the thing that convinces you to stick around long enough to get to know me.”

How in the world could he say all of this without blushing or looking away or even batting an eyelash?? You thought for a moment that he might not be human. Maybe a god or some other ethereal being.

You were snapped back to reality by the soft chuckle he let out, and before you could even ask what was funny, he swooped down to kiss you again, gently this time, brushing his thumb across your cheek.

“I can see the cogs spinning in your head. I think I’ll just have to kiss you until you’re convinced of my genuine interest.”

And as his lips pressed against yours again, you decided to ride this out for as long as you could. Maybe he would stay interested. Maybe he would get bored and be done with you. At least it would be fun while it lasted.

“Hey Pudding do you mind if I…” You felt one of his strong hands slide up your bare waist to rest on your ribs beneath a full and supple breast, but he was looking in your eyes as he asked, and all you could do was nod yes, unable to even process the pet name he’d decided to use.

He kissed your lips once more, lightly, before starting to trail along your jaw and down to your neck. And just as you started to feel the twinges of pleasure at the junction between your neck and shoulder, Kenma tweaked your nipples to heighten the sensation of everything.

“O-Oh wow.” You gasped and and gripped at his shoulders, tossing your head back and he pushed all of your buttons just right. Must have been his skill with a controller because he was handling both your nipples like a pro. “K-Kenma I’m so...so s-sensitive.” And breathless for sure. He literally had you writhing beneath him and you knew your panties were soaked. You started to shift your hips upwards, dying for something to grind against, and as if he could read your mind, you felt him press a knee up against your aching sex.

“Use me, Pudding. Let me help you get off.” He gave a particularly rough pinch, and your hips bucked instinctively, allowing you the sweet pleasure of stimulation to your sensitive bud. “Good girl. Keep that up. I want you to cum from this.”

_ Woah.  _ The dirty talk was sending you straight into the stratosphere, making you desperate to cum just so that Kenma could have what he wanted. You doubled up your efforts, raising your hips quicker and with more force to push you closer to the edge.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” You whimpered and bit your lip to stay quiet. You felt Kenma smirk and pull away from you neck. He gripped both of your breasts in his hands and stared down at them, squeezing them experimentally, brushing his thumbs over the peaks.

“These are  _ perfect. _ ” He pushed them together and swooped down to take both your nipples in his mouth at once. Every swirl of his tongue or suckle of his lips sent lightening strikes of pleasure down to your core. You looked down incredulously, wanting a visual of exactly what Kenma was doing, but what you saw instead was his gorgeous amber eyes staring back, pupils blown wide with lust.

And that was it for you. You’re hips stuttered and you clenched the comforter for dear life and went tumbling over the edge. You gasped out his name, moaning unabashedly as you pleasure rolled through your center and out to your limbs.

Kenma watched you the entire time until your body finally settled before he let go of your breasts and laid down next to you. And as reality started to rear its ugly head again, you realized fully what had just happened and reached up to cover your flushed face.

“Hey don’t be embarrassed.” Kenma said, voice soft and quiet again. He grabbed one of your wrists to pull your hands away from your face so that he could kiss you again. “Did you have fun? I did.”

You nodded because of course you had fun. Maybe the most fun you’d had with a guy ever? You weren’t a virgin, but you were a little light on the experience side. You were experienced enough to know that nothing so far could have gotten Kenma off, though.

“Oh let me-” You started, reaching for his pants.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Maybe next time, yeah?” He replied as he stopped your hand. You could see the outline of him beneath his jeans, though and you frowned.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“I’m totally sure. I just wanted to please you tonight, remember? I only want to give, not take.”

“Okay.” You realized how disappointed you were, but he did say next time… “So...you want there to be a next time?”

“Definitely. Do you want to get lunch or something tomorrow? You deserve a proper date.” He smiled down at you, rubbing the back of the hand he was still holding. You truly couldn’t believe he’d asked. You felt beyond lucky as you agreed.

“Awesome. We can play Mario Kart now if you want. Or just chill and talk. Or go back to the party. Whatever you want, really.” His eagerness to spend time with you was making your stomach flutter uncontrollably, and you felt like you needed just a short moment to compose yourself.

“Yeah let’s play and talk. Umm first, can I use a bathroom. I’m a little...sticky.” You laughed nervously, and Kenma’s smile widened.

“Of course. Bathroom is actually through the closet. Weird layout, I know.” He sat up and pointed you in the right direction, handing you the shirt he’d offered before. “Probably more comfy than sitting naked with an almost stranger.” He explained.

You nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. Finally, behind closed doors, you took a deep breath and looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked oddly happy, but your hair was a mess from tossing about, so you did your best to fix the style before pulling Kenma’s shirt over your head. Finally, you took your soaked panties off and tucked them into your leggings on the side. Lucky you’d worn a simple thong tonight.

You walked back out to the bedroom to see Kenma also dressed and holding his Switch again, but he looked up when you entered, smiling when he saw you.

“Just checking my village really quick. You look really cute in my shirt.”

You blushed yet again, muttered a ‘thanks’, and padded across the room to sit next to him and look at his village. He gave you a tour of the elaborately decorated island as you rested your head on his shoulder, and eventually you switched back to Mario Kart where he absolutely creamed you every track.

You talked about your majors in school and his company and your lame part-time job and much more interesting volunteering. He talked about his life back in Japan and how he ended up here for college. How you ended up at this party and your friend’s realization about Kuroo. You finally told Kenma your name, which you realized you hadn’t gotten to do before things got frisky.

“Oof that’s rough for her. I guess Kuroo isn’t super obviously gay, but he’s been out since we were kids. She never stood a chance.” 

You laughed quietly while still feeling a little bad for Jada. Hopefully, she’d find a new love interest soon. You noticed Kenma watching you every once in a while. It was like he would stop what he was doing entirely every time you talked. It unnerved you at first, but you got used to it pretty quickly. 

You got so enveloped in talking that eventually the controllers were just left dangling in your hands unused as the Mario Kart opening theme played in the background.

When you heard Jada practically screaming your name, you jumped and nearly dropped your controller on the floor. 

“Girl where are you??? You’ve been missing for ages!!” You heard pretty aggressive banging on the door and realized your friend was still plastered. When the door swung open, your thoughts were confirmed by the way she stumbled in and smiled goofily upon seeing you. A tall dark-haired guy, not Kuroo, was standing behind her looking embarrassed.

“She asked me to help her look for you.”

“Hey Daichi.” Kenma nodded to the guy got up.

“What have you been doing?? I’m ready to go hoooooome.” Your friend slurred and walked crookedly over to collapse in your arms.

“Oh yeah it’s time to take you home for sure.” You stood, hooking one of her arms around your shoulder and wrapping your own arms around her waist. “You are shit-faced girl.”

“Mhmm.” She nodded sloppily. “Doochi here helped me find you. Let’s go right now.”

You flushed and thanked Daichi, apologizing for your messy friend, but he brushed it off seeming not too bothered.

“Oh your shirt.” You remembered the whole reason you’d come back here in the first place.

“Don’t worry about it. I can bring yours to lunch tomorrow. I put my number in your phone. Are you still down?” Kenma looked so hopefully, less confident than he had all night, and his sudden display of vulnerability was so endearing.

“Yes, definitely. I can’t wait.” You responded and smiled.

“See you then, Pudding.”

And then you were gone, and nothing, not even the way your friend puked on the street on the way home, could tear that smile off your face.


End file.
